Untrue Love
by LilBabu
Summary: Sakura is a normal girl with a great life, but she was lonely. When Syaoran starts to have feelings for Sakura, another teenager boy comes into her life and Sakura starts to fall in love with him. What should Syaoran do? S&S! R&R!
1. Introduction

Introduction  
  
"So, what do you think of it?" said a girl named Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
She was posing in front of her best friend trying to look unbelievably pretty.  
  
"Nah, too shiny! Tomoyo, just wear your black dress that you wore for last year's party. It would look great on you!" Sakura said hoping to convince her.  
  
They had been shopping for HOURS! And as for Sakura Kinomoto, she was so weary she felt like fainting. Tomoyo was looking for the perfect dress to wear to the graduation party. Sakura, on the other hand, already picked out a dress. It was a wonderful lavender with laces down on the front. Matching pearl earrings with matching shoes.  
  
She couldn't wait to wear it!  
  
"Sakura! Sakura? Hello? Earth to Sakura!?"  
  
"What? Oh! What? OH! Sorry Tomoyo," Sakura said trying to snap out of it.  
  
Then suddenly she tripped on a pin and fell straight on her face. How embarrassing!  
  
"Sakura? Are you alright?" she could hear her best friend say.  
  
Then she heard laughter from behind her. It was Syaoran Li. The person she would never like to see. He had been in her class for as long as she could remember.  
  
"Uh.yeah," she said wearily, "Tomoyo lets go home. Please?"  
  
"Syaoran! What a pleasant surprise," yelled Tomoyo throwing her head in disgust.  
  
"Well look who it is! If it isn't Miss I'm-so-perfect!" Syaoran said coolly as he slapped Eriol a high five.  
  
Sakura got up and sat on a stool not saying anything. Oh, how she wanted to just PUNCH him! He was so ignorant and.and.  
  
"Syaoran, GET LOST!" Tomoyo screamed angrily. "Sakura LETS go home."  
  
"But Tomoyo.you didn't pick out a dre."  
  
Without another word, Tomoyo led Sakura out. Sakura glanced at Li. Li looked at her. iSince when did she have emerald eyes?/i  
  
**~**  
  
"SAKURA! WAKE UP!" Touya screamed.  
  
Sakura groaned. It was another school day and.SYAORAN! She again remembered just yesterday what they said about her and Tomoyo. Anger flushed through her as she thought more and more about it. I swear I'm gonna get him som.  
  
"SAKURA! HURRY UP! I DON'T WANNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she could hear Touya scream again.  
  
"OKAY I GET YOUR POINT!" Sakura screamed back.  
  
Hearing her brother say this, she stood up, and got dressed.  
  
**~**  
  
"All I'm trying to say is.no. No." Fujitaka talked trying to clear things out with his boss.  
  
"Okay! I'm ready!" Sakura said modestly appearing from the stairs.  
  
"Let's go then!" Touya said not happy to switch off the TV.  
  
"Bye dad!" they both said.  
  
"Well how many stocks have we dealt with this past month? Exactly, so I think.oh bye Sakura, Touya," their dad said as he pulled up a chair and sat down heavily. OH GOD! This is gonna be long! Fujitaka thought.  
  
**~**  
  
Said by ME! ME!: So how is it so far? Do ya like it? This is my first story I actually appreciate. =D So REVIEW! Pretty please? I already have the plot, but I want to hear how you want the story to be, so.tell me what you think in e-mail, AIM, or MOST importantly, reviews!  
  
Review plz.*shows puppy dog eyes*  
  
Well.bye! 


	2. School and MORE Shopping

DISCLAIMER! - I do NOT own ccs. I repeat NOT! =D  
  
School and MORE Shopping  
  
The spring breeze felt cool as Sakura Kinomoto whisked through the air in her rollerblades.  
  
A white building came into view and Sakura got ready to take off her rollerblades.  
  
"SAKURA! SAKURA WAIT!"  
  
Sakura slowed down and looked back. It was Tomoyo. She was wearing a pink shirt with yellow flowers on it and a matching blue skirt. Emerald earrings hung on her ears which dangled while she ran to Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo.HEY!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Tomoyo caught up to Sakura, gasping for breath.  
  
"Hi! You didn't wait for me *pants* today!"  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Tomoyo! My baka brother was in a hurry," Sakura said sounding sorry and mad at the same time.  
  
"Oh, its okay I guess. SAKURA! Your dress is GOR."  
  
Tomoyo's voice was interrupted by a loud R-I-N-G-G-G  
  
Before the two best friends knew it, they were rushed inside their homerooms by students going in and out.  
  
**~**  
  
"Come on now! I wanna see some efforts here!" the PE teacher's voice filled the air as the students did some push-ups.  
  
Sakura was on her 20th push-up and she was exhausted! Sweat dropped from her face as she did her 25th push-up.  
  
Tomoyo on the other hand, was much more exhausted than her. She was only on her 10th push-up and already, she was sweating like crazy!  
  
Everyone groaned when the PE teacher blew his whistle. The groans weren't bad; actually, they were groans of pleasure. They all got up, and disappeared into their locker rooms.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo followed, aching all over.  
  
**~**  
  
The last RING of the day was heard and an auburn haired girl emerged from a bright classroom carrying about five books in her arms.  
  
Sakura saw Tomoyo and ran to her trying to keep control of her books.  
  
Tomoyo was carrying one book and scribbling something on it. She looked up and smiled at Sakura. She started to run to Sakura, her loose hair dangling.  
  
Once she got to Sakura, she looked at the books in Sakura's arms, to her empty backpack.  
  
"Sakura, why do you think they invented the backpack?" Tomoyo said chuckling.  
  
"To carry books, what else?" Sakura replied not getting the joke.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura," Tomoyo said shaking her head and walking to the entrance of the school.  
  
Sakura mumbled something about backpacks and books while she followed her best friend out.  
  
"It's a great day out isn't it Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah it is Tomoyo, why? Do you wanna go somewhere?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of."  
  
"Tomoyo NO!"  
  
"But Sakura, please?" Tomoyo said preparing her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo! You are SO immature!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned, ".and proud of it!"  
  
Sakura thought Tomoyo's puppy dog eyes were NOT at all cute, but it always did get her EVERY single time.  
  
Without another word, Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and dragged her to the mall. **~**  
  
"Tomoyo did you get your dress yet?"  
  
"YUP!"  
  
"You did?! From where?"  
  
"My mom. Turns out, her friend was a fashion designer and gave her a beautiful dress for her prom. Oh it's gorgeous Sakura! Wait till you see!"  
  
Sakura's mouth gaped open. Not by Tomoyo's words, but by what she saw in front of her.  
  
Eriol Hiirigizawa! Here! In the mall! Without Syaoran Li!  
  
"Sakura? Sakura? What's.OH MY GOD! Heh wow!" Tomoyo said grinning.  
  
"I can't believe this! What's Hiirigizawa doing in the mall?!" Sakura merely yelled, still gapping at him.  
  
"He's coming our way! Pretend you're doing something important!"  
  
Sure enough, Eriol did come their way. He was wearing a weird smirk on his face. As soon as he saw them, his 'smirk' faded away.  
  
"Kinomoto, Daidouji," he said surprisingly and whispering.  
  
Sakura couldn't take it anymore, who cares if he was Syaoran's friend? What was HE doing here?  
  
"Hiirigizawa! What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Manners Kinomoto! Actually, I was, uh, buying a, um.a.um."  
  
"SPILL IT HIIRIGIZAWA!" Tomoyo shouted care freely.  
  
"OKAY! Jeez.I was buying a suit, actually," he muttered under his breath.  
  
A smile appeared on both Tomoyo and Sakura's faces as they fell on the floor laughing to death.  
  
"Y-You c-c-can't b-be serious r-right?" Sakura laughed out.  
  
"No of course not! I'm planning on a-asking s-s-someone," Eriol said blushing a deep shade of red. "For the graduation party?" they both asked laughing harder than ever.  
  
"Y-Ye-eah," Eriol said uncomfortably.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura kept laughing, now picking themselves up. (A/N: *-*)  
  
And with that, Eriol's blush turned into anger and he stormed out of the mall not saying anything.  
  
"Whoops, did WE do anything?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, once again, falling onto the floor laughing.  
  
**~**  
  
What I have to say: This chapter doesn't exactly tell you anything, just the fact Eriol is gonna ask a girl and Sakura's PE teacher is cruel (but aren't all PE teachers cruel?), but just wait, a good story makes the reader want more right? =D  
  
Review plz! If you just read it, thanks to you too, cause.well.you actually like it! So if you have a heart, review, if you don't, still review. THANKS!  
  
Look! Four eyes: "-"! Hehe.see.I mean talk to ya on the third chapter! 


	3. The Beginning of Something Big

The Beginning of Something Big  
  
DDDDDIIIIINNNNNGGGGG  
  
"UGH!" Sakura shouted pushing a button on her alarm.  
  
RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG  
  
"GOD EVERYTHING IS AGAINST ME TODAY!" she shouted again as her cell phone rang loud and clear.  
  
"Hello! Oh hi Tomoyo. I just woke up. Yeah I'm having a great morning, how bout you? Sure, okay, okay I'll meet you at your house at 11:00 today. Okay, bye!"  
  
"Wait a minute, did Tomoyo just call, and say she wanted to go ice skating? Oh my GOD! She did!" Sakura yelled out loud to herself.  
  
Tomoyo sucked at ice skating and it was true. The last time they went, she fell straight on her face in the middle of everyone! God that was embarrassing. . . Oh Well!  
  
**~**  
  
There was a sigh and a grunt heard from the Daidouji mansion. The sigh was coming from Sonomi, watching the latest news, her eyes glued to the TV. The grunt was from the only and tiniest Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS THING!"  
  
Tomoyo was trying to open a can of soda, pulling and pushing it.  
  
*POP*  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
**~**  
  
RING RING  
  
"Xio-lang! Get the door please!" Yelan said calmly.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Xio-lang!"  
  
RING RING  
  
"God that kid! XIO-LANG!"  
  
RING RING  
  
"XIO-LANG LI!"  
  
"OKAY MOM!"  
  
Syaoran ran down the stairs wearing a t-shirt saying "What part of no do you not understand?"  
  
(A/n: I got the idea of that t-shirt from Sammi, so thanks :D)  
  
It was Eriol.  
  
"Hey what's goin' on buddy?!" Syaoran said meekly.  
  
"Hey! I'm great! Well, can I come in?"  
  
"Oh, yeah please, but let's go to my room. You know, sisters these days!" Syaoran said in sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
They headed up to Syaoran's room stomping every single step.  
  
When they arrived, Eriol instantly bounced on Syaoran's bed making an "ahhh."  
  
"So, Eriol, why ya here?"  
  
"Why am I here? Since when did you banish me from going to your house? Or was it your mom? OH! It was her wasn't it?" Eriol panicked.  
  
"Relax Eriol! No one banished you anytime anywhere! Well, except for that school. Oh, well, anyways, I just wanted to know, you usually call me, what's the urgent?"  
  
"Oh good! Well, I just wanted to hang out with you, ya know!"  
  
Syaoran stared at his best friend suspiciously. Eriol stared back with the will-you-go-with-me look.  
  
"All right Eriol! Where do you wanna go?" Syaoran surrendered.  
  
Eriol gave a big grin. "Let's go ice skating!" Eriol said still with a big grin.  
  
Syaoran stared at him wide eyed. He dropped his cell phone and it landed with a soft 'thud'  
  
"Whoops" Syaoran muttered picking up his cell phone.  
  
Eriol waited. So did Syaoran. Finally Syaoran spoke.  
  
"WHERE DO YOU WANNA GO?"  
  
"Ice skating"  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"ICE SKATING! HAVE YOU TURNED INTO A GIRL OR HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to say I did both of those things, but, no! Why are you so surprised Syaoran? Ice skating are for guys too!" Eriol said calmly sinking into a baggy armchair.  
  
"Eriol! UGH! Fine! I'll go!"  
  
Eriol gave a small laugh.  
  
"You always surrender Syaoran! I wonder what you would do if your mom was in trouble!"  
  
"Grrr!"  
  
**~**  
  
a/n: Haha! Again, this chapter doesn't tell you anything, but if you didn't read the name of this chapter, I suggest you read it! I'll give you a hint!  
  
Next chapter: Ice Skating! And Syaoran is gonna start to have feelings for Sakura! Hahaha! But here comes my evil part! Sakura doesn't like him back! MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Anyways, R&R plz! REVIEW! PLZ! I'm so desperate! I don't have a good life! Lolz jk! But REVIEW okay? And tell me what you think of it! PLZ! REMEMBER! I'M DESPERATE! 


	4. Ice Skating and the Mysterious Scream

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs so, don't sue me, plz?  
  
A/n: You know, the ccs song? Ordinary girl? Well, it's stuck in my mind! *Sings Ordinary Girl  
  
Ice Skating and the Mysterious Scream  
  
Several neighbors looked out their window as Sakura zoomed past houses after houses in her roller blades. She was supposed to arrive at Tomoyo's house by one, but it was already five minutes past one.  
  
**~**  
  
"Oh god where is she!" Tomoyo said with a squeal.  
  
Tomoyo sat on her front parlor waiting for Sakura to come meanwhile, talking to her cat. Tomoyo dressed in an auburn dress, the color of Sakura's hair. With boots exactly the same color. Her hair loose and earrings that shone brightly.  
  
"Oh! There she is!" she squealed once again frightening her cat  
  
Tomoyo ran to Sakura as Sakura came to a stop in front of her.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm so sorry! My dad asked me to help him, and I got ti-"Sakura stopped as she saw the look on Tomoyo's face.  
  
"Tomoyo? You look, TOO happy. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing Sakura!" Tomoyo said looking surprised.  
  
"I know there's something!" Sakura glared at her, "Fine don't tell me!"  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo snapped.  
  
"Never mind Tomoyo, did you tell you're mom?" Sakura said eyeing her every move.  
  
"Of course I did silly! Now let's go!"  
  
"We're gonna WALK? And are you sure you're okay? You're exaggerating a little, and you've never used the term silly."  
  
"Well, yes we're going to walk, and yes or course I'm okay."  
  
Sakura sighed and turned away knowing she couldn't get any answer from her 'silly' friend of hers. They started to pick up speed. None of them spoke a word until they saw a navy blue haired boy.  
  
**~**  
  
Eriol looked at the white building standing in front of him. And his gaze turned back to his friend.  
  
"Come on Syaoran!"  
  
"Okay!" Syaoran half screamed, "Why are you so eager to go ice skating anyways?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Eriol said shrugging.  
  
Once again, Eriol looked around again while Syaoran got out of the car. Eriol's gaze turned to his right, then to his left and finally straight ahe-  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
"ERIOL IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA TELL ME, THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"  
  
Eriol was gasping. He tugged at Syaoran's sleeve and pointed straight ahead.  
  
"Wa? OH GOD! NOW THEY HAVE TO RUIN MY DAY TOO!?"  
  
It was Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji. His two rival enemies. Syaoran gave a gasp as he saw they too were looking straight at the two boys.  
  
"Oh god!" Eriol whispered turning red.  
  
"Eriol, it's okay, it's just them! We can tease them! Come on! It'll be fun!" Syaoran nudged Eriol by the elbow and started to run to them.  
  
He was half way there when he noticed his friend was still standing there, his face red.  
  
**~**  
  
"Ugh!" Sakura said in disgust, "It's THEM!"  
  
"Saku-u-ra!" Tomoyo said slyly, "Eriol's here!"  
  
Before they knew it, a wave of laughter filled the air. By the time the two picked themselves up, Eriol and Syaoran were already inside.  
  
"Well, let's go inside then," Sakura said coolly walking inside followed by Tomoyo.  
  
**~**  
  
"Wow! It's cold in here!" Syaoran shivered turning to his red-cheeked friend, "Eriol man! It's okay! Look, let's go rent two pairs of ice skates and forget about them okay?"  
  
Eriol nodded, still red.  
  
After renting two pairs of ice skates, they put them on and skated inside the rink.  
  
**~**  
  
"Yes two pairs of ice skates. Yes! Size six and five," Sakura ordered.  
  
"Sakura! I can't wait to ice skate!"  
  
"Why? I thought you hated it Tomoyo," Sakura said thinking: 'There's DEFINITELY something wrong with her!  
  
"Well I guess I changed," Tomoyo replied grinning.  
  
"Here are the two pairs you ordered miss," a man said from behind the counter looking extremely irritated.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura whispered as she took them.  
  
The two best friends headed down stairway and put on the skates and skated their way inside the rink.  
  
**~**  
  
Eriol huffed a big puff of air out.  
  
"Gosh it's really cold in here!"  
  
"No REALLY!"  
  
"What's wrong with you Mr. I-think-ice-skating-is-for-girls?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
(a/n: just check on them a little! Ya know!)  
  
**~**  
  
"Sakura! I think I need a cup of hot chocolate! I'll be right back!" Tomoyo yelled through the crowd.  
  
"Okay! Be back soon!"  
  
As soon as Tomoyo was gone, two guys appeared on Sakura's side.  
  
**~**  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!"  
  
A scream filled the air and Eriol panicked.  
  
"Syaoran! What was that? Someone's in trouble! Syaoran!" Eriol said whining.  
  
Syaoran pushed through the crowd, but the crowd kept going and going, like the scream wasn't in the rink.  
  
Finally, after a lot of pushing, a shoving, and an 'OW!', they had made their way to the edge of the rink, feeling hopeless.  
  
"Wait Syaoran, look!" Eriol said as he pointed to a shattered glass used to cover the rink.  
  
Police were coming from every direction trying to figure out the mystery of the shattered glass.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Lets go ask them what its about."  
  
Eriol nodded and they both, again, pushed and shoved their way through the crowd.  
  
**~**  
  
a/n: OoOoOoOo! Who was it? GRr! Lolz I always said GRR now! Well, there's the fourth chapter! Sry I made Eriol kinda sissy too, sry bout that. No one regrets more than I, lolz, that quote was from Harry Potter.  
  
It might be kinda bad, from my point of view; it is, so tell me if I should redo it okay? And tell the truth, I really wanna know! ^-^ 


	5. Reviewers TY

A/n: Thanks SO MUCH for reviewing my story!!! This chapter is not a real chapter, just a note for all my reviewers! I'll do this every ten chapters so you know what I think of you! ^-^ ~Thanks~  
  
1st chapter reviewers:  
  
Yu Yuan: Yup, I'm updating! Thanks for being my first reviewer too! =D  
  
Lizbeth Java-Anonymous: I won't change the plot, but I might reconsider what I have in mind for the end part.  
  
Jenn-Anonymous: I promise I'll finish it, but I'm just starting probably a pretty busy school year in a month, and I probably won't think of even coming here, but I promise I'll try to finish.  
  
Kawaii Wolf: I have nothing to say, but THANKS!  
  
BabyWolfGurl: Thanks! I hope it'll get better and better over the chapters!  
  
Lilbabu-cutekitty: Thanks! You've got a lot of reviews now, so just keep writing! Hehe I say that too much, but I don't want you to stop, because I wanna know what happens.  
  
2nd chapter reviewers:  
  
Meilin Baby 13: I did update as fast didn't I? ^-^  
  
Sweetcherryblossom: I'll try to update a lot. Thanks!  
  
BabyWolfGurl: No, he wasn't trying to ask Tomoyo out, but you'll see. *laughs evily*  
  
3rd chapter reviewers:  
  
BabyWolfGurl: Well of course by the end she will, but not just yet. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
sKwed: Don't worry, he won't be poor anymore. Lolz! I will thanks!  
  
4th chapter reviewers:  
  
Miss-k (anonymous): No connection YET! Shattered glass, hmm, you'll find out in this chapter!  
  
Skwed: Sissy Eriol? Lolz. Okay then and I didn't review your story, sry that was my friend, but thanks anyways!  
  
Isy: No I don't think so, it's too fast, and I know it's just a guess that it's Tomoyo, it's a really good guess! And sry I put blue eyes, I meant emerald. I just noticed that mistake. Thanks! 


	6. Who did it?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!  
  
Who did it?  
  
**~**  
  
A man walked back and forth as a TV reporter announced his missing daughter. He was clustered in so many things! And now he had to find out his daughter was missing. It was too much! He kept on walking back and forth; his heart pounding like he had just ran a mile.  
  
"At least sit down Fujitaka!" Sonomi demanded him.  
  
Fujitaka stopped and looked at Sonomi with painful tears in his eyes, and he continued pacing back and forth.  
  
Just then Tomoyo came in with tears and she ran to her mother's waiting arms and cursed herself over and over again.  
  
"Tomoyo, it's not your fault. Don't blame it on yourself," Sonomi relaxed her.  
  
Tomoyo kept crying and cursing herself. IIt IS my fault Mother./I Tomoyo wanted to say it so badly to her mother, but the words were trapped inside her, unwilling to get out.  
  
**~**  
  
Sakura looked around the room. Her head was in pain, probably because they made her unconscious, she thought.  
  
Sakura sat up, but failed and made more pain than there already was in her.  
  
Her heart was racing and shooting up questions as she looked around where she was laid. Just then she saw a pair of eyes looking right at her. They were amber. Sakura tried to think of who had amber eyes.  
  
She gasped, and fainted.  
  
**~**  
  
"Syaoran .. "  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Syaoran!?"  
  
"SYAORANDAMNITWAKEUP!"  
  
"Huh? It's only 8:00 Mom," Syaoran mumbled and went back to sleep.  
  
"Oh seriously!" Eriol whispered to himself while slapping his forehead.  
  
Eriol left the room in a rush and came back with a big bucket of water. He started towards Syaoran as he evilly laughed.  
  
(a/n: I'm gonna skip this part as you already know that Eriol will pour the bucket of water on Syaoran and Syaoran ends up getting mad at Eriol,.)  
  
**~** ---next part of Syaoran and Eriol--- **~**  
  
(a/n: One thing you should know about Syaoran was that, well, he turns on his computer 24/7, so don't be surprised if theres any computer parts while I never said he turned on his computer. Ok I'm just making you confused, so go on ..)  
  
Syaoran finally let go of Eriol's murderous choke. His computer just beeped. That meant he got a new message..  
  
Eriol gasped for his breath, panting. He saw Syaoran reading the e-mail and rereading it over and over again until he looked back at Eriol.  
  
"Eriol, Kinomotos been kidnapped."  
  
**~**  
  
a/n: I know it's short and you're probably disappointed or something, but I'm actually glad I made this chapter, cause I'm really busy, and plz review!!! I swear I'll say something good about your on the 11th chapter. Lol haha, PLZ REVIEW!!! 


End file.
